


Scent of Wild Roses

by KeanBlade



Series: Color of Vermilion- AU's of the au color in red. [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Death isn't always the end, not when a god owes you a debt and is willing to pay it.(Touka didn't find him in time to save him. She took him home to rest next to her brother under a stone that read: Madara, who loved like fire; may the river carry you to your rest.)





	Scent of Wild Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the17thmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thmuse/gifts).

> Goes AU after just before the first chapter of 'infinite wishing' 
> 
> If you haven't read the 'color in red' series the most important things are that after he wounded Izuna Tobirma chose to healed him and Izuna killed Tobirama in the process. The village was still founded based off of Tobirama's notes and Madara fell in love with him was he got to know Tobirama after his death- in part from the notes. Madara still left eventually.

Madara died with his best friend’s sword in his back. He died knowing that every relationship he had was nothing but ashes; he couldn’t look at Izuna without seeing what was lost in the fire of his dishonor. Hashirama was not who he had believed he was, the man Madara had thought he knew would not have valued his brother so little. His clan watched him with grief you give a dead man (they knew the truth faster than the others) and when he slipped away, he knew they would not be surprised. There was Kagami- but, one little boy was not enough, not when he saw Tobirama everywhere in his thoughtful eyes (Tobirama would have loved him). Madara would not ask a _child_ to be the only thing that held him down; it was too great a grief to pit a child’s heart against.

He could taste blood and all he could smell was the bitter mix of blood and dirt that made a mud like nothing else he had ever smelled (it clung to the tongue and hung bitter and sticky from the skin). The world faded, thinning out around him until all that was left was the deep ache of grief. Slowly the scent of blood was washed away under a new scent- clean water and rosehips- and a hand gentle and firm (and not afraid to touch him) threaded through his hair and swept down the length of it. Hands careful and caring tugged him a little into a lap and someone bent over him (he _knew_ this chakra) and murmured soft words he couldn't quite hear in his ear. A touch against the wound that had killed him _Why Hashi?_ (He _knew_ that voice) _It is your arrogance that doomed him to this. Your inability to live with failure and disappointment that doomed all I ever loved to tragedy. If ever you loved your sons, Sage, you never would have doomed them to endless battle for **your** satisfaction. _His person was angry, Madara wanted to hurt whoever had made them sound like that (pain and anger and helplessness). A second voice, too resonant and heavy (something old and tired in him ached to hear that voice) **_Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I should have let them move on as the cycle would take them. _**_Please, I don’t want to watch this anymore. _Madara stirred trying to touch the person with him (his heart) and weakly curling a hand around a knee.

_Hush, hush love, all will be well. **You love him. You hardly know him.**_ _I know the important parts. And he is dear to me. _Warmth in his heart spreading thought his limbs. A long moment to enjoy the hand in his hair and the scent of this person (dear heart) before the second voice spoke (declaimed) **_Very well. I shall forgive and release them. _**_Thank you. Thank you. _His heart sounded hurt, that was wrong, he needed to fix that. **_You may never see him again. _**_I know. _No! No! his heart was leaving him fading to mist on his cheeks. No! he screamed without a voice No! Please! Don’t leave me! His heart was gone and. and Madara sunk deep in his mind chasing that memory (Tobirama…..) he had no care of other things. **_You will not let him go. You would keep him with you even as I tried to keep you with your brother. Perhaps…. Perhaps that is what is needed. Perhaps the choice is all. Very well. you have chosen. _**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the17thmuse: “This is so tragic and beautiful. I know it's nonsense and timeline-breaking but I want to think that Madara died in or not long after the valley, met Tobirama in the afterlife, fell in love (again) and they reincarnated, found each other and lived happily somewhere somewhen.”  
Maybe more maybe not (knowing me there will be more at some point)


End file.
